


The Perfect Combination

by kathrikat



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling with no set course, Julienne and Melody reflect on their past and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Combination

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has hardly any fics, so I decided to contribute! I hope you enjoy! Bittersweet ending.

Her pink wings fluttered against herself, trying to shake the cold. Today had not been a good day for Julienne. Seeing RGB had quite literally ended with her feathers in a twist and it bothered her.  
  
  
_That blabbering fool, RGB._  
  
  
RGB was wrong in every aspect of himself. The way his features resembled that of child's jewelry. It shined, and it looked pretty on the surface, but all that's underneath is cheap plastic. It was _fake_. His clothes, his words. _Everything._  
  
  
He prodded around, and he lied and he manipulated. He dragged those poor kids along everywhere he went, never the same one each time. She could only hope the little Hero she had seen last was still alive. Julienne was always one to forgive, but never forget.  
  
  
If she found out that Hero was no longer with him, she didn't think she could do either this time.  
  
  
Letting the cool air fill her lungs, she looked up at the usual Everreds. Most of the leaves were gone, withering even more under each step that Melody took. The sky over head was ablaze with a pure pearl color, pink dots scattered there. Although, maybe that was just Julienne. More leaves fell from the trees.  
  
  
_They were dying._  
  
  
Everything that Julienne knew and loved would be gone if something or someone didn't stop _Her_. Everything. The smell of baked goods. The bustle of the Market. Every friend she and Melody had ever known. She glanced down at the beautiful creature that was her wife and stiffened.  
  
  
_Even her._  
  
  
If Julienne could no longer know the feeling or touch of Melody, she didn't see the point in living in this dying world anyway. If there was no Melody, there was no Julienne, and vice versa.  
  
  
Julienne's feather's rustled to clutch her wife tighter, and Melody, who had been her ride for the past several hours, let out a musical note that held a question behind it. _Are you okay?_  
  
  
_"I'm fine, Melody. Let's keep moving. I don't like to stay in the Snow of Depression for too long."_  
  
  
Melody let out a note and continued to march. The jingles of her tambourines showed that she understood. Melody was immune to the Snow of Depression. She couldn't feel the cold or see the haze that blocked so many's view. That's why she was the one to walk through the harsh plains. That's why Julienne had to rest on her, but she couldn't fall asleep. That was too dangerous.  
  
  
The two of them towered over the land like giants. In fact, they _were_ compared to humans and most of the monsters that resided here. They were Loud and Sharp, Beauty and Elegance. The perfect combination.  
  
  
While Julienne was the one who saw a dying world, and a dark future for everyone and everything, it was Melody who stayed the optimist. She saw the future brighter than ever. She smelled baked goods in the air, as if they were here right in front of her. She saw the trees towering higher than ever, holding up the sea with a stronger force than ever before. She hoped, and that was what kept her going. That is what kept her motivated. Her will to see that world, was her only dream as of late, and dreams mean everything here. The day people stopped dreaming would be a sad day indeed.  
  
  
Melody could hear Julienne's shallow breathing, and the world stopped for a moment.  
  
  
No, it wasn't the dream of seeing that beautiful world that kept her going, it was the dream of seeing that beautiful world with _Julienne_ that kept her going. Julienne shuffled a little. She must've wondered what was going on from the sudden lack of movement.  
  
  
Julienne drew in her breath to speak, and then stopped, laying her head on top of Melody's in the process. She spoke anyway.  
  
  
_"You know I love you, right?"_  
  
  
Julienne's voice didn't sound like it normally did. Others wouldn't have noticed, but Melody did. They were lovers after all. Melody's response was a rather loud triumph of noise.  
  
  
_Of course I do._  
  
  
Julienne's speech softened a bit.  
  
  
_"That's good to hear."_  
  
  
The cold was getting to Julienne. She slumped forward even more, and her wings felt rather weak now. Not from exhaustion, but from lack of motivation. They had been in the snow for too long now, and if Melody didn't get her wife out of here soon, she would sleep, _she would give up._  
  
  
This was just the way things were here.  
  
  
Melody marched forth, trying to create conversation. If Julienne fell asleep, it would take something with great force to wake her up. And not force like a punch, but force like a feeling. Melody would have to find Julienne motivation, and that would be a hard task to do with one asleep. She wiggled a bit continuing,  
  
  
_Tell me what you thought of me when you first saw me._  
  
  
Melody waited a bit for Julienne's response. When she was met with silence, she moved and tried again.  
  
  
_Julienne, tell me what you thought of me when you first saw me._  
  
  
Julienne lifted her head a bit, her voice laced with drowsiness.  
  
  
_"I thought you were beautiful."_ She paused a bit. _"I still do."_  
  
  
Melody nodded along solemnly.  
  
  
_You're beautiful too, Julienne._  
  
  
The only response Melody got was a soft _Hm_ , in agreement.  
  
  
_Remember the day we got married, Julienne?_  
  
  
__**The world that night was full of life. They had picked the highest point that looked over all the land, and they stayed there for hours enjoying the sounds of nature and each others company. It hadn't been a dying world, it had had more meaning. But what is meaning anyway?**  
  
  
Julienne seemed to perk up at this. Her wings moved closer to her own body, hopefully sustaining a bit more warmth than before.  
  
  
_"What kinda question is that? Of course I do!"_  
  
  
_Remember afterwards?_  
  
  
**_That was the first time Julienne and Melody spoke not a word to each other. They didn't need to.The stars were plentiful and guided their way back home. Now, it's a miracle if you even catch a glimpse of them._**  


Julienne hummed. _"Yes, the stars were quite beautiful that night. Although I could never compare them to you."_  
  
  
_Oh stop._  
  
  
Julienne sighed, curling up against Melody. They were on the border of the Snow of Depression and the Lake of Mourning. Griefs and Guilts liked to hang around these parts.  
  
  
In the distance, Julienne could see two figures walking side by side. One with a cane in hand, the other with no socks to their name, but rather nice boots. Melody spoke as she went through the water, her words coming in air bubbles underneath. Julienne could still understand.  
  
  
_Do you know why we left them?_  
  
  
Julienne moved her wings closer to herself, careful not to touch the water.  
  
  
If she touched even a drop, she might die of grief. Melody was once again, immune. She had never lost someone close to her, not the way Julienne did. In fact, Melody had lost nothing close to her. That is why she could trudge through the dark, murky waters that thickened like molasses if you weren't careful enough.  
  
  
_"Because they are them, and we are us. The two don't correlate. They don't need interaction. That's why we were just-"_  
  
  
_Pulled away._  
  
  
Melody finished the train of thought. Their stories were just not meant to be one. It was the same way with RGB and Hero. This tale only revolved around Hero. Not RGB. Not Madras. Not Julienne and Melody.  
  
  
This was not their story. But to be a part of one, was all they really needed.  
  
  
That, and of course, _each other._


End file.
